Experiment 12437: The Cat's Whiskers
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas Barlette, 15 year old son of William Barlette, is unique: for he's part cat! But when an evil scientist wishes to exploit him for his DNA, Thomas escapes and is separated from his beloved father. Without another ally in the world, Thomas must seek safety alone; but could he ever find a place to truly fit in? (Cover art made by my sis, Raphianna!) :)
1. Chapter 1

Experiment #12437: The Cat's Whiskers

Author's Note: William Barlette belongs to my online sis, Raphianna, who kindly agreed to let me borrow him :) Thank you, sis! Thomas and Friends belong to their owners, though the AU belongs to me and Raphianna, and Dr. Markus Holland belongs to me.

Enjoy!

…..

In a small and rural corner of England, stands a tall and imposing building of grey steel plates bolted securely together to make a structure not unlike a futuristic castle. Inside is a labyrinth of white, sterile corridors, with many men and women in white and blue uniforms bustling from room to room, wielding clipboards to their closely guarded hearts.

It is the only one of its kind in the otherwise plain and boring town it looms over; and those who work inside are scientists.

For it is a research laboratory. But it wasn't just any old research laboratory.

It was the Stanford Gage Research Centre, where many experiments were carried out daily, for many different purposes; medicine, cognitive and mental function, cosmetics, household cleaning… the laboratory covered everything in the three science branches of chemistry, biology and physics.

Based in room 758, was the greatest scientist that ever graced the Stanford Gage Research Centre; Dr. Markus Holland. As brilliant and intelligent he was, Markus was also a cruel man; he saw animals as 'drug runners' and would ignore cries of pain and misery. It made no difference to him if a newborn kitten or the last elephant in the world died on his hands; any failure in his experiments weighed more on his conscience than a cruelly manipulated death or torture.

Even now, he flashes an eel-like grin towards the resident in the chair in the middle of the room. It was a boy, no older than fifteen, strapped into the chair by his ankles, his wrists and his waist; and was struggling in vain to at the least loosen his bonds.

"Now, now, boy, stop squirming." Markus tells him, gently placing a hand onto the child's shoulder before forcing him into the chair with a dull thump. The boy groans, feeling the doctor's fingers dig into his shoulder.

"Now… you know why you're here, correct?" he asks in a sickening croon, pulling over an overhead light to shine it into his subject's eyes.

"…I… don't want to go through with it…" the kid whispers bravely but painfully, his voice hoarse and his eyes overwhelmed by the bright glare beaming down on him.

"Oh now, this is for the greater good of humankind." Markus replies. "You are special… so special…" he giggles a little, rubbing his hands lustily as he admires his handiwork, before pulling out an object, glinting in the mechanical gleam of the light.

"Just relax, little one," he says, stroking the pale arm nearest him.

Gagging, but unable to wriggle away, the boy watches with wide eyed horror as the syringe slowly makes its way towards his arm; and before he realizes it, his flesh is penetrated by a small prick.

It never mattered how many times he experienced this; he always felt a fresh wave of vulnerability and invasion hit him like a tidal wave.

Nearby, a 47-year-old man with red hair and blue eyes steps forward. "Doctor, please, I have seen enough," He orders, "Please let my son go,"

"Why, but Mr. Barlette, your son is a most unusual specimen. Why, there are very few people who have such features like young Thomas's. I merely wish to find out why this is so."

"But he is my son, and it is my job to protect him. Now please, stop." William orders, glaring at the doctor in defiance.

Markus hesitates, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he regards the engineer standing protectively next to the chair securing his son. "Well, I would hate to lose such a valuable opportunity such as this…"

"I had allowed Thomas to come here to find answers; but on the specific request that he would not be placed in harm's way," William growls quietly.

"And he isn't," Markus purrs. "Believe me, if I had it my way, Mr. Barlette, I would test his cognitive action to see if it is any different from a physically typical person; but he is too young for such action, regarding the ethics board," he spat in disgust.

"Now, I have here a small blood sample from Thomas, which I will run through to see if I can pick up…abnormal DNA, alongside the other samples I have taken." He says, before retreating to a storage facility to locate some supplies needed to carry on with his work.

William gasps in quiet shock, his ears burning at the thought of such a horrible man handling his son's DNA so carelessly. How could he have ever agreed to let Thomas do this?

' _I must do what I can to protect my son,'_ William decides. He had had enough of watching Thomas whimper on the chair. He could understand why Thomas was upset, and he didn't blame him in the least; but his poor son should not have been treated so barbarically in the first place!

"Father… please, help me…" Thomas moans, looking up at his beloved father and guardian with sad, sky-blue eyes.

William's own cornflower blue eyes meet his son's, and he nods affirmatively. "I will, my son…" And with that, he fishes out a pair of pliers from his pocket, which he uses to gently saw through the leather straps securing Thomas to the seat.

Once the straps were cut, William quickly shuffles to the door, a supportive arm around Thomas as the daring duo make their escape from the room.

Thomas wraps his tail around his Father's leg, and keeps his tiny, pointed ears alert for any danger from the other scientists.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Thomas… it wasn't meant to work out like this…" William said, his eyes filling with tears as he helped Thomas down the corridor, towards the exit; coincidentally, that happened to be the door they were led through into the building. "I only intended to find answers to help you- not put you in danger from that unethical…"

"It will be alright, Father," Thomas reassured him, though he was still a bit scared about being near that scientist again. "I'll… we'll be fine. We just need to get out of here and find somewhere safe; well away from here."

"Agreed, son," Said William. "Right, the door's this way… once we escape, we'll have to escape by foot or by rail… somehow…"

The duo rounded the corner; and ran into three guards of the research institute. Thomas paled in fright; but he saw William's face tense up in determination on seeing that they were blocking the nearest exit.

"Thomas," he said quietly, "play along. And when I tell you to, you must. Okay?"

The fifteen-year-old was confused; but rather than ask questions, he merely nodded and watched as his father turned to face the guards.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," William greeted, politely. "What do you want with us?"

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Barlette," Growled the leader, who was shorter and chubbier than his two comrades. His white uniform and black armored plates covering his shoulders, arms and feet shone in the sterile lights of the research building.

"I believe that my son and I are within our rights to leave." William said softly, but sternly. "And that is precisely what we intend to do. I am sorry we wasted your time. But we are leaving right now, whether your employer likes it, or not."

"Your son's staying here." The leader continued, threateningly. "Mr. Markus wants to obtain the sample of your son's DNA. He wishes to know how and why your son is part human, part cat."

"I'm part Egyptian Mau cat, actually," replied Thomas, hotly. But William nodded gently to him, and he quieted, not wanting to create trouble.

"Well, you can tell him that unless he refers to the Ethics Code, he is not getting a DNA sample from my son- without his consent," William said politely; but there was a threatening undertone in his voice.

At that response, the leader just snarled, and snapped "Get 'em!" loudly and gruffly. The other two men; dressed in the same uniform, but taller and thinner in appearance, moved forward ominously, each wielding what appeared to be a baton.

"That can't be legal," Thomas thought, his tail swishing round his ankles nervously.

Just as the men got started to get too close, William defensively struck out, his arm shoving one of the batons into a guard's chest. It didn't hurt the guard; but he let out a loud 'oof!' at unexpectedly being struck in the chest.

The second guard stepped in to defend his friend; only William managed a curt kick to the ankle. The second guard cursed and yelled, before renewing his attack.

"Thomas!" Shouted William, and Thomas hesitated, frightened. He didn't want to leave his father by himself, but he was also shocked at seeing his father fight someone; William was the gentlest person he knew. But, then again, this was technically self-defence, and William was just trying to get them both out of here.

"Run, now! I'll find you, Thomas!"

….

And run he did.

He ran, hoping desperately that his father would not be far behind him. He ran, praying that his tail wouldn't accidentally trip him up again; like it had done so many times before in unwanted scenarios.

He ran along the corridor… right up to a ginormous window on the other end. But this didn't deter him.

If anything, he kept running, going faster and faster, as fast as his legs would carry him; until he felt himself falling…. Falling…

….

Despite the blood running down his arms, and glass sticking out of his arms and face like a hybrid hedgehog-cat-human, Thomas ran as fast as he could; towards the research lab's own private railway line. He knew he could escape the research lab that way and try and get his father to join him once he was away from Markus. He knew in order to do that, however, he needed to find a place to rest and recuperate from the wounds he got.

And he could do with finding some allies too. They would be most helpful in helping him remain hidden from these guys and reuniting with his beloved Father. He tried to ignore the niggling fear that he didn't know a lot of people beside his father, and his father's friends. Where would he go? Who would he go to?

But, with little time to plan anything beyond escaping the grounds without getting caught, Thomas limped over to a nearby train, getting ready to depart, and he hid in the brakevan, slipping under the guard's bench long before the guard arrived to take on his duty, before huddling as close to the wall as he could, trying to remain hidden from view.

"Right Gus, you know where this goes?" a man asked outside the van.

"Aye, I know, Jackson; to Sodor we must fly." Another man, the guard, finished, trudging on board with a battered blue and purple tartan flask; probably filled with tea or coffee, before tipping his hat to his colleague. "Well, see you later mate."

"Aye, see ya, Gus," added the other, and the guard stomped into the van before sitting down on the bench… right above Thomas.

Thomas, still bleeding and in agony from his fall, pressed himself to the side of the van as best as he could, waiting for the train to start moving so he could escape… to wherever Sodor was.

He just hoped it wasn't too far away.

He still needed to get his father back.


	3. Chapter 3

The train Thomas was boarded on took at least two hours, before it reached this 'Sodor' via a giant metal bridge.

He was starting to get cramp from huddling on the floor for so long, but he couldn't risk getting up- not until he had an opportunity to disembark.

…

Once the train stopped, somewhere in Sodor, he waits until the guard hopped out to talk to the driver and fireman; before scrabbling out of the brakevan and limping along, ignoring the attention he was inevitably getting from passersby.

….

Thomas continued walking down the cobbles of the train station wondering where he would go now… his father would be trying to keep Markus from finding him, but he doesn't know what to do, or where to go, until he can find his father again.

He has no friends and no other family he can turn to…

Blinking back tears, Thomas starts to speed walk again, not caring where he went or what happened next; he just couldn't stop thinking of his beloved Father, trying to keep him safe… even if he wasn't by his side right now.

Suddenly, he bumped into the back of someone. Surprised, he falls backwards, landing on his rear- atop his tail.

Wincing, and trying not to cry, Thomas slowly looks up at the person to apologize-

But stops.

A young man, looking to be in his late 20s, was looking back at him, with shimmering blue eyes unlike his own. His face was full of surprise but looked kind. Wheat coloured ears hang down atop his blue hair.

"Hello," the man says kindly, and Thomas tenses in fright.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." The man continues, speaking softly as he crouches down to eye level to talk with the frightened teen. "I'm sorry if I was in your way. That often happens," he adds, chuckling sheepishly; before offering his hand. "I'm Edward Hill, by the way. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's fine," Thomas answers tersely, still nervous, though he does shake Edward's hand politely. "I'm Thomas Barlette."

"Pleased to meet you, Thomas," Edward gently assists Thomas to his feet. "Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"…I…" Thomas recalls Markus and the lab, and shudders. He has no idea if Edward could take him back to the lab or get him sent back; but he doesn't want to risk it, so he remains silent.

"Ah, not something to mention, is it?" Edward asks. He smiles apologetically. "Don't worry, I won't ask again."

"Ok." Then, Thomas espied a sheet of paper in the man's hand. "Is that important?" He asks curiously, pointing to it.

"Yes," Replies Edward, with a sigh. "I'm trying to find my younger brother. He is old enough to be by himself… he is 24… it's just… he and I haven't seen each in a while, so I'm hoping to try and find him."

"Haven't you talked through the phone?" Thomas asks curiously.

"No. He and I fell out nearly 2 months ago." Edward replies sadly. "He and I were so close before… but now, he's gone. We used to live and work together, you see, before we fell out. Now, its just been empty."

"Does he…" Thomas gestures to Edward's ears shyly, blushing. His own tail twitches in nervous anticipation.

"Oh, these? Well, he does, but they're not quite like mine." Edward replies, noting the ears and tail on his new friend. "And I see you resemble a cat. I don't think I've met anyone with such features, let alone handsome ones."

Thomas giggles a little, despite his nerves and misery. "Thanks,"

Edward smiles warmly. "I know we've just met, but… I like you, Thomas. But I have a feeling my friends would adore you."

"I… like you too," Thomas replies. And he means it. He thinks his Father would like him too.

Only… his Father isn't here.

"It took me a little while to try and work out where he might be," Edward continues. "But his brother- his biological one, by the way- saw him recently, with a lady not too far from here… albeit two days ago. Hence, my arrival."

"A lady? Does he have a girlfriend?" Thomas asks.

"Strangely… no. He already has a boyfriend- an Irish- American man named Connor. He's a friend and colleague of ours too. But… Connor scarcely hears from him. So, who this lady is, I have no idea. But he isn't romantically involved with her, that I know for certain."

"I see. Sorry,"

The older man just shook his head. "Don't apologize. You've nothing to be sorry for." He suddenly did a double take on realizing that his new acquaintance was covered in blood and broken glass. "I say, Thomas, that can't be very comfortable." He said wryly; but full of concern at the same time.

"What?"

"Well you're covered in cuts and broken glass." Edward reminded him, gently. "I better take you to hospital."

Thomas tensed.

"Now, don't worry; once you're out of hospital, I'll take you back to where I live," Edward added. "I live at Tidmouth, you see; with my friends."

"You do? Who are your friends?"

"Well, there's Henry," began Edward dreamily. "He likes nature and helping others. But he's not keen on the rain. Then there's his younger brother, Percy. He'd be about your age. He often handles the mail trains for our employer, Sir Topham Hatt."

Thomas nodded, and let Edward lead him away to get to the nearest hospital, whilst the older man told the teen all about Flora, and Toby, and Spencer, and Stanley, and Hiro, and James, and Emily, and Duck, and Whiff.

Although Thomas liked the sound of all these characters and was excited to meet Edward's friends as soon as he could, his curiosity was most intrigued by James Noble.

He hoped he wouldn't be in there long. He didn't want to remain somewhere where he could be found.


End file.
